


The Cheeseburger Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute boys, I swear, M/M, one hundred percent hetero, set in a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the best cure for a bad day is a cute waiter.





	The Cheeseburger Incident

When he was but a young boy, Danny’s dad gave him three life rules to live by: one: always show kindness to others. Two: learn to be patient. Three: don’t make important decisions when you’re angry. This final rule had an addendum that translated into a niche of adult life: never buy food on an empty stomach. Ignoring this rule once lead to Dan buying a 10 pack of Greek style yoghurt. He didn’t even know they came in quantities that big. No matter how much he tried, no amount of fruit or good ol’ fashioned syrup could make Greek style yoghurt taste good.  


This rule had once again proven to be his downfall, all because of a cheeseburger. A terrible, undercooked, wretched cheeseburger. It managed to turn his shitty day into a really shitty day.  
First, he slept through his alarm, then he was late for work...it went on and on. It wasn’t so much a handful of terrible moments but a myriad of little, shitty moment that dragged everything down. This burger was meant to improve his day. Somehow. How do you screw up a burger? These guy’s managed it.  
The waiter was walking over now. Dan looked down at his empty pot of coleslaw, the last few remaining crispy fries, and almost untouched burger. He prodded it with his fork, as if doing so would make it disappear. It was stone cold now.  


He could picture Avi in his head. ‘Dan, ehhhhhh. Leave the poor guy a tip.’ He definitely would: it wasn’t the waiter’s fault the burger tasted like ass.  
‘Stupid food,’ he thought. ‘Stupid adorable waiter.’ And Goddamn was he cute.  


His eyes were a bluish-steel that drew Dan in. He hoped the waiter didn’t notice the blush spreading across his face. Dan had noticed him a walking around a few times. He occasionally made accidental eye-contact with him.  


‘Hi,’ said Dan.  


‘Did you enjoy your meal?’  


He cleared his throat. ‘It was a little…’  


‘Sucky?’ He lowered his voice, just a little and leaned in. ‘Yeah, the food here sucks. I learned the hard way not to eat it myself.’  


Dan smirked, bemused. ‘Don’t you get into trouble for saying stuff like that?’  


‘Pfft. Nah. This place sucks and everyone here knows it. You wanna fire me you’d better come at me, scrublord. I’m ripped.’  
Dan laughed as the waiter flexed a rather paltry excuse for a bicep.  


‘Dude you’re a riot. I’m Dan, by the way.’  


’Sup Dan - can I call you Danny?’  


Dan nodded.  


‘I’m Ross.’  


Ross clearly didn’t give a fuck about his work place. Dan wished he had the same lax attitude. Perhaps Ross could tell by the look on Danny’s face, because he asked: ‘Something bugging you, dude?’  


Danny explained the downward spiral that was his day. How one of his co-workers had accidentally spilled coffee over his computer, how he was chastised by a superior for a problem he had no hand in creating, and about his wish for the meal to magically solve his problems.  


‘That’s a lot to ask of a burger. I have days like that too. When it feels like nothing can go right - and this place seem to attract the worst customers sometimes. I hope tomorrow goes better for you. I’d ask if you want dessert but it’s just defrosted cheesecake.’  


‘I like cheesecake.’  


‘Not this one,’ he looked over a piece of paper - Danny assumed it to be the bill - then back at Dan’s plate. He ran a hand through his hair -- brown as a chestnut, as Danny noted. As light streamed in through the window, it hit Ross’ hair and Danny could see streaks of copper and gold. He felt the urge to run his hands through it, ‘Tell you what, I’m about to clock out. If you’re not doing anything then maybe we could get some better food? I know this great place downtown. That’s if you’re willing to wait around for like ten minutes.’  


‘Is this a date? This has to be a date,’ Danny thought. He didn’t normally do things like this -- talk to cute guys and go on spontaneous dates. He had a reputation as a womaniser. Well, it was more of a persona he played up for laughs.  


‘That sounds fantastic,’ he verbalised. Fuck it. Why not? There was no way his date could get worse; no way a guy as cute as Ross could make anything worse.  


‘Great. See you then, Danny.’  
Ross took his plate and placed the bill face down on the table. As he walked away, 

Danny swore Ross winked at him out of the corner of his eye. He eyed the paper, placing a single finger on it -- he had a feeling he knew what he’d see. He licked his lips and turned it over. Below the breakdown of the order and the total was a phone number and a note scrawled in chicken scratch:  


Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass ;)  


‘Fuck. Yes.’ Danny thought.


End file.
